Zuìhòu de lùjìng
by Asahi-sama
Summary: El destino tiene una extraña manera de jugar las cosas. Pero lo cierto es que no importa que es lo que hagamos o si somos seres especiales. Cada uno tiene su propio Zuìhòu de lùjìng Ultimo sendero .


**El ultimo sendero.**

El sol se había extinguido en la aldea, el viento soplaba con fuerza y nubes negras cubrían en su totalidad el cielo, comenzando lo que seria la ultima tormenta en el año, y ella esperaba que fuera la ultima tormenta en su corazón.

Era otoño y las gotas caían, las ninfas gritaban alaridos incomprensibles, anunciando el mal porvenir y "ella" caminaba cabizbaja, saboreando el dulce sabor de la lluvia sobre sus labios resecos, mientras sus pasos resonaban en las hojas revueltas. Esas hojas de colores anaranjados, amarillentos, que alguna vez, le habían maravillado, y ahora no eran más que un pútrido desecho mojado, como todo; como todo lo que alguna vez quiso; como sus fantasías y sus sueños; como sus esperanzas.

"Ella" era un alma solitaria. Ella era la tonta que se había enamorado, la que pudo dar mas, la que debió olvidar, y quien mas lagrimas no puede derramar. Era una mujer hipócrita; una regaladora de sonrisa solemnes. Es una loca, y un recuerdo triste de lo que alguna vez fue. Sus ojos perlados, ya no son lo que eran; ya no son estrellas crecientes en el firmamento. No, ahora son dos melancólicos copos blancos en equinoccio primaveral.

Pero, si bien, el brillo en su mirar era una perdida lamentable. Toda su imagen: su piel de porcelana, sus labios rosados, sus mejillas de melocoton y su cabellera azabache, provocaría un llanto amargo para quienes le conocieron con anterioridad, y experimentaron su calidez infantil, pues la joven estaba marchita. Estaba muerta. Tal vez por eso, no recibía visitas; tal vez por eso, se habían distanciado todos sus amigos, dejándola en la eterna soledad, aun si la culpa los consumía.  
Pues, todo era mejor que verla. Ver a esa mujer muerta en vida: una amiga que cometió el error de enamorarse de quien jamás le correspondería.

Hinata caminaba por un sendero mojado, con un destino poco definido, y con la mirada puesta sobre sus pies, dejándose absorber por una tristeza que creyó jamás volver a sentir. Las gotas de lluvia tocaban una marcha funebre, los animales reuhian a sus madrigueras, y el viento la azoraba intentando menguar el alma rota de la azabache, sin resultado alguno. Todo estaba en su lugar. El destino había decidido contar en este sitio una leyenda de puro amor.

El corazon le dolia, se estrujaba con fuerza a cada latido, intentado seguir adelante como un viejo reloj, pese que su paso era calmado. Apreto sus labios intentando que mal trago pasará, pero Hinata ya conocia este dolor y sabia que no se detendria; seria como veneno, poco a poco ella dejaria de funcionar.

Si, una vez experimento este mismo dolor. Cuando estaba en la plenitud de su vida y aun creía en la fantasía, y en formar una familia. Empero el rechazo de su amor, fue su perdición.

Las palabras sobraron en esa ocasión, ella pensó que al declarase, quizás mágicamente empezaría a sentir algo por ella, pero jamás se percato que su dulce rubio estaba muy enamorado de su amiga y compañera de equipo. Y no lo culpaba, ella era todo lo que nunca seria: era fuerte y decidida, era valiente y muy hermosa. Cosa de la que carecía en todos los aspectos. Pero, todavía sabiendo esto; todavía sintiendo el rechazo absoluto, muy en el fondo su frágil corazón guardo las esperanzas de ser correspondida algún día.

Mucha fue su impresión, cuando se entero del compromiso de ambos; cuando cayó en cuenta que no seria amada. No solo planeaban casarse, sino también le invitaron como madrina de bodas, pensando que había superado su amor por el rubio, como si aquello hubiera sido una fantasia absurda. Suposición que fue más que equivoca y además, le daño sobremanera. ¿Que acaso sus sentimientos eran ridiculos? ¿Eran producto de un capricho? ¡No, ella le amo de verdad!  
Pese que su corazon latía moribundo, no dijo nada. En la celabración se obligo a estar quieta, sonriente, y sobre todo agradable, mientras su amor se casaba y hacia su vida con otra mujer que no era ella. Se esforzó a no gritar por él; se obligo a ahogar el llanto y sufrir en un cómodo banquito, diciendo cosas que no eran más que mentiras, felicitando a la feliz pareja, cuando dentro moría lento.

Sin embargo, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Esta vez sabia que no volveria a sonreir jamas. No sobreviviría.

La ojiperla miro a su alrededor, tratando de distinguir de entre esa fiera tormenta el paisaje que la rodeaba. Pero no podía admirar mas allá de sus pestallas mojadas; apenas distinguía un par de sombras a su rededor y el camino era cada vez mas difuso.

De pronto, un poderoso rayo, le sobresalto hizo que posará la mirada en el infierno recien formado. En un árbol las llamas se extendian salvajes y tentadoras, invitandola a que se acercará. De entre el hechizo de luz segadora de las llamas, comenzaron las remembranzas. La luz le recordaba a alguien que quería: un niño que amaba; un pequeño que quería no como un amor enfermizo, sino como un amor de madre. Y, casi por una milésima de segundo, lo vio parado frente a ella. En el lugar donde ardía el árbol, en el lugar donde moría su corazón.

Ahí estaba un pequeño niño de ojos azules como el cielo, cabello rubio, sonrisa calida contangiosa y una infinita energía. Era el fruto del amor entre Sakura y Naruto. El fruto, que pudo haber sido suyo.

Es curioso el destino. Debió odia al pequeño. Debió hacerlo, después de todo el significó su lamento. Pero en lugar de eso, juro protegerlo, juro que mientras estuviera en sus manos él no sufriría. Una promesa tonta para quien no le correspondía hacer nada. Aun así, trató de alimentar al pequeño, cuidarlo cada vez que sus padres estaban ocupados desempeñando su trabajo: Naruto como Hokage y Sakura en el hospital, así que, en un sin numero de veces, lo tuvo para ella sola. Haciendo de su relación, un amor mutuo, por que sabia que ese niño la amaba mas que a su propia madre.

– "Asahi-kun" – Sonrió al recordarlo.

Tal como su nombre lo indicaba, fue su luz, su amanecer y su nuevo comienzo. Luego de la boda entre su amor y una amiga, y de que cayera en cuenta que Naruto realmente era feliz sin ella, él apareció y la rescato. La salvo de una tristeza inmaculada, y de días que la arrastraban lentamente al suicidio. Se convirtió en su todo: en su felicidad, en su vida y momentos de alegría. Compartía todo con ese pequeño que consideraba como su propio hijo; le enseñaba e instruía para ser una gran persona, y poco a poco, el niño fue adquiriendo el mismo sueño de su padre.

_– "Oka-san. Ya lo decidí ¡Algún día, me convertiré en el mejor de los Hokages! ¡Incluso mejor que Oto-san! ¡Ya lo veras, seré muy fuerte, y podré protegerte!"_

Sin embargo, nada dura para siempre. El Kami es un dios encaprichado, y ya había decidido el destino del pequeño. Entonces, de la misma forma en que le devolvió la vida y toda esperanza a Hinata, se la quito, llevándola a este sendero. Este sendero, que prometía ser el último de todos.

Lo recordaba bien. Recordaba su desesperación e impotencia al ver al niño tan pálido e incapaz de sonreírle; recordaba la tristeza de Sakura al no poder hacer nada, pues la enfermedad que lo había asaltado era rara hasta para ella; recordaba el rostro de Naruto, inexpresivo, y muerto, tan inapropiado para él. Recordaba todo… todo, como una cruel fantasía. Las cosas sucedieron tan rápidas y trágicas, que parecía irreal. Fue demasiado para ella...

_– "Siempre estaré contigo, Asahi-kun. Te lo prometo"_

No pudo cumplir su promesa. Parecía que todo lo que hacia y decía, era una mentira. Le prometió protegerle y no pudo, se prometió conseguir el amor de Naruto y tampoco lo consiguió. Lo cierto era, que era una vil mentirosa.

Cayo al suelo húmedo, incapaz de soportaba el peso sobre sus hombros. El saber que Asahi ya no estaba con ella; que nuevamente estaba sola, era… Era doloroso. Quería gritarle al cielo y alegar el porque se lo habían arrebatado; alegar la injusticia con la que se le trataba, pero no podía. Al igual que sus lágrimas, las palabras estaban atascadas en su garganta; asfixiándola; aprisionado el alma que patéticamente se había hecho a la ilusión de vivir. Ilusión, que se convirtió en una dolorosa agonía en cuanto esa extraña enfermedad lo ataco, e ilusión, que murió en cuanto él lo hizo.

_– "Oka-san…"_ – Toda lagrima y lamento, por fin salio a la luz.

Escuchaba la dulce y eufórica voz de su pequeño Asahi, hablándole como solía hacerlo. Debía estar alucinando.

– "Te extraño" – Esto ultimo, logro que se desmoronara. Un fuerte sollozo escapo de su boca, casi con desesperación, mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos sin tregua. Estaba infinitamente triste, tal vez estaba alucinando y todo esto, era parte de su dolorosa verdad. No obstante, también estaba infinitamente feliz, no importaba si estaba muerto o no, no importaba si era una mentira o ilusión, ella igual necesitaba escucharlo, y sentirlo cerca. Extrañaba a su pequeño.

– ¡Asahi! – Grito su nombre desesperada en cuanto se percato que su dulce voz se desvanecía – ¡No me dejes!... por favor – No quería saber si era una ilusión o no. No interesaba, ya no quería averiguarlo, solo… No quería perderle de nuevo. Mas sin importar cuantas veces suplicara, la voz de su pequeño, se desvaneció, dejando vació, dejando soledad, dejando lagrimas; dejándola a ella sin él.

Hinata quedo muda por un segundo, pues de pronto subrevinó la comprensión. Ahora lo entendia, sin importar cuanto su pequeño quisiera quedarse, era imposible, él ya no pertenecía a este mundo, él solo había venido a despedirse. Y. lo hizó, aunque sea en breve. El dios de la muerte, no es paciente, y a él no le interesa cuantas palabras faltaron por decirse. El únicamente cumple su labor, llevándose las almas; como la de su pobre pequeño.

Rompió en llanto. Lloro amargamente por un periodo indefinido de tiempo, al mismo tiempo que dejaba que las lagrimas arrastraran cada fibra de sus ser. Se sentía inútil y necesitada, nunca creyó, poder amar con tanta intensidad a alguien y menos a un niño que no era suyo. Nunca debió involucrarse, quizás así podría haberse evitado la pena. Sin embargo, no se lamentaba de nada, lo que vivió con el, fue maravilloso. Y quería vivir mas con él…

Entonces, sintiendo una repentina felicidad interior, se arrastró de poco en poco hasta recobrar la fuerza y se puso de pie; pensando que quizás podría alcanzarle. A eso había venido después de todo; por esta razón, camino por este: "su último sendero". Este era el camino que la llevaría hasta su última morada. Ahora, lo que único que hacia falta y restaba, era terminar…

El viento azotaba con fuerza, la lluvia arremetía sobre su frágil cuerpo, y sus brazos estaban extendidos sobre el tentador vació del acantilado; produciéndole una extraña excitación. Era una adrenalina, que le hacia sonreír con sorna. No sabia lo que le deparaba; no sabia si había un mas allá; no sabia si le recibirían con bien. Pero de algo estaba segura…Lo vería a él. _**A su pequeño Asahi.**_

Y entonces, le falto el piso en sus pies.

Hace mucho publique esta historia con otro seudónimo. Pero quería que estuviera con esta cuenta y por eso lo volvi a publicar y borre la otra a nombre de L´oeil. Ademas, corregí alguna cosas.


End file.
